The Moon Princess Loves a Star Warrior
by Hikari Schezar
Summary: A story of how Princess Serenity met Seiya in the Silver Millenium and fell in love. A Seiya/Usagi fic!!!! COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Hi this is just the prologue to introduce you to my story and its characters and give you some background info.  
  
I have quite a few new characters so here goes. Queen Serenity(Sailor Moon's mother) had a brother called Tranquility and a sister called Harmonia. Harmonia and Tranquility were twins and also younger than Serenity.  
  
Harmonia was married to Endymion, the king of the earth, and they had three children.Endymion(otherwise known as Mamoru Chiba), Reah(who is Sailor Sagittarius) and Casseopia.  
  
Tranquility married the queen of the constellation Cancer, Amethyst (otherwise known as Gem). They had one daughter whom they called Hikari. Hikari is Sailor Cancer and has been married to Allen(as in Allen Schezar from Escaflowne)  
  
Serenity herself was married to a man named Apollo whom she loved dearly. Sadly, before their daughter was born, he was killed in a fight with the forces of the Negaverse. She named her daughter serenity.(Sailor Moon Usagi etc)  
  
Ages in this story  
  
Princess Serenity: 16 years  
  
Princess Hikari : 16 and 1 half years.  
  
Princess Reah: 16 years  
  
Prince Endymion: 19 years  
  
Princess Casseopia : 11 years  
  
Allen: 21 years  
  
Princess Minako, Makoto, Ami and Rei : 18 years.  
  
Sere and Hika are the Nicknames of Serenity and Hikari.  
  
Yes I have made Usagi and Mamoru cousins, because I am a Seiya/Usagi fan!!!!!!!!!!! Please don't kill me!  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon! It belongs to the great goddess Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Pioneer, Cloverway etc. and I put no claims on it!  
  
I do however own Hikari/Sailor Cancer, both of Hikari's parents, Reah/Sailor Sagittarius, Princess Casseoipa, both of Casseopia, Reah and Endymion's parents, and also Usagi's father! Please don't use them without permission!  
  
Enough of my blabbing , lets get on with the story!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Cousins reunite, and one has big new...

Chapter 2  
  
Well here we go with chapter number 2. I still have no reviews. :'(  
  
"Sure Hikari you can tell me anything. Is something wrong ?" asked Serenity.  
  
"Well" said Hikari nervously, "you must swear not to tell anyone else." "I swear." "Really swear Serenity it's important to me".  
  
Serenity let out a heavy sigh, put her hand over her heart and said "I Serenity, Crown Princess of the Silver Millenium, heir to the throne and the Ginzuishou do solemnly swear not to reveal the information I am about to be told. If I do may I become forever lost in the cosmic time warp guarded by Sailor Pluto, Daughter of Cronos. Are you happy now?".  
  
"Yea Sere. I am.... So it's .. Uhhhhhh" stammered Hikari "Well I think I might,uh I ..well have good reason to believe that I'm a ...." "Well what is it Hika?" said Serenity who was beginning to become exasperated.  
  
"I ... I'm pregnant." Said Hikari, blushing.  
  
"WHAT! NO WAY HIKARI"shouted Serenity.  
  
"Yes way Sere."  
  
"Are you sure about this Hikari?"  
  
"Yes Serenity, I am fairly sure."  
  
"Oh Hikari that's amazing" squealed Serenity "I'm so happy for you." Serenity reached over and gave her cousin a big hug. "Thanks Sere, but don't tell yet. Allen and I want to surprise everyone. Especially my parents".  
  
"O.K I will, but I can't believe Uncle Tranq and Aunt Gem are going to be grandparents. They'll be so excited! You two sure didn't waste any time though Hika!"  
  
"Serenity!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Hikari, turning a rather brilliant shade of red "that happens to be none of your business."  
  
Just then a faint voice is heard "Serenity let me in , I need to talk to you. It's Reah. Please let me in."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
1 Author's Notes  
  
Well what do you think? The character of Hikari is an original character I created, based on myself. Whooooo hooooooo( dances around in happy circles like an idiot) heehehh I'M MARRIED TO ALLEN YEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. I'll stop now. Reah is also my own creation, based upon my best friend Sarah! Whether you loved it , hated it or whatever else REVIEW PLEASE. Yes I will introduce Seiya and company later on I promise. Just give me some time. I'm only human.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Quotes of the day: Usagi: Oh hell, it's that snobby guy again. (About Mamoru, first season)  
  
Tai: That's Mimi. Bet you can guess her favourite colour on the 1st try. ( Digimon 01)  
  
Youma: This girl's actually proud to be a flake? Sailor Moon: Yes, I like being unique.(Sailor Moon R) 


	3. Grandparents!

Chapter 2  
  
Well here we go with chapter number 2. I still have no reviews. :'(  
  
  
  
"Sure Hikari you can tell me anything. Is something wrong ?" asked Serenity.  
  
"Well" said Hikari nervously, "you must swear not to tell anyone else." "I swear." "Really swear Serenity it's important to me".  
  
Serenity let out a heavy sigh, put her hand over her heart and said "I Serenity, Crown Princess of the Silver Millenium, heir to the throne and the Ginzuishou do solemnly swear not to reveal the information I am about to be told. If I do may I become forever lost in the cosmic time warp guarded by Sailor Pluto, Daughter of Cronos. Are you happy now?".  
  
"Yea Sere. I am.... So it's .. Uhhhhhh" stammered Hikari "Well I think I might,uh I ..well have good reason to believe that I'm a ...." "Well what is it Hika?" said Serenity who was beginning to become exasperated.  
  
"I ... I'm pregnant." Said Hikari, blushing.  
  
"WHAT! NO WAY HIKARI"shouted Serenity.  
  
"Yes way Sere."  
  
"Are you sure about this Hikari?"  
  
"Yes Serenity, I am fairly sure."  
  
"Oh Hikari that's amazing" squealed Serenity "I'm so happy for you." Serenity reached over and gave her cousin a big hug. "Thanks Sere, but don't tell yet. Allen and I want to surprise everyone. Especially my parents".  
  
"O.K I will, but I can't believe Uncle Tranq and Aunt Gem are going to be grandparents. They'll be so excited! You two sure didn't waste any time though Hika!"  
  
"Serenity!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Hikari, turning a rather brilliant shade of red "that happens to be none of your business."  
  
Just then a faint voice is heard "Serenity let me in , I need to talk to you. It's Reah. Please let me in."  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
1 Author's Notes  
  
Well what do you think? The character of Hikari is an original character I created, based on myself. Whooooo hooooooo( dances around in happy circles like an idiot) heehehh I'M MARRIED TO ALLEN YEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. I'll stop now. Reah is also my own creation, based upon my best friend Sahar! Whether you loved it , hated it or whatever else REVIEW PLEASE. Yes I will introduce Seiya and company later on I promise. Just give me some time. I'm only human.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Quotes of the day: Usagi: Oh hell, it's that snobby guy again. (About Mamoru, first season)  
  
Tai: That's Mimi. Bet you can guess her favourite colour on the 1st try. ( Digimon 01)  
  
Youma: This girl's actually proud to be a flake? Sailor Moon: Yes, I like being unique.(Sailor Moon R) 


	4. The Most amazing thing just happened to ...

This chapter has a special dedication. It is dedicated to Rod G my very first reviewer!!!!!!!! Thanks so much!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Its Reah"a voice said, "Please let me in"  
  
Serenity started to giggle. "Should we have some fun with her Hika"  
  
"Well Sere, it wouldn't be very nice of us……………………….…Oh why not"  
  
So Serenity walked over to her bookcase and said in a loud dramatic voice "who dares intrude on the Princess Serenity's bedroom?"  
  
"Serenity you baka*It's me let me in.  
  
"Ah by your voice I can tell that you are an Earthling" continued Serenity " you must say the secret password before I will let you in as Lunariens do not trust Earthlings."  
  
I'm only a half earthling , and you aren't full lunarien anyway! You're a quarter Mau*  
  
So what?? I'm the tsuki-hime, this is my bedroom so I demand the password or you can just stay in there Reah.  
  
All right "Serenity of the moon is the most graceful, talented, charming and lovely woman in the entire universe and there is no-one who even comes close to matching her incredible level of beauty! Satisfied Sere!!!!  
  
(Giggles) "Yes Reah. Sere let her in okay!~ She;s suffered enough".  
  
Serenity pulled a silver book off of the bookcase and it swung open. A blur of pink hair and excited looking purple eyes rushed into the room.  
  
"Thanks. You will never guess what happened to me~! Sere I'm soooooooooo happy"!  
  
"Really? What about?" Asked Hikari and Serenity at the same time.  
  
"Well…………………Lord Yugioh has just asked me to marry him and I said yes!!!"  
  
Outside Serenity's room a maid was passing by and heard what sounded like an explosion of excited screams and laughter.  
  
"Oh my gods!!!!!!!!" Screamed Serenity hugging her cousin till she was nearly blue. "I'm so happy for you."  
  
"This is wonderful Reah" squealed Hikari hugging her as well " It's about time he asked you !!!!  
  
"Thanks girls. I'm so excited to !! and I want both my favourite cousins to be in my wedding party!"  
  
"Ummmm Reah?"  
  
"Yes Hika?"  
  
"We're your only cousins."  
  
"Oh right well I Love you all anyway! I love everyone! I Love my life !! (goes into a dreamy state with a smile on her face) and we'll have a wonderful wedding and we'll have lots of wonderful children and…'  
  
Speaking of children… Hikari why don't you tell Reah all about…….  
  
KNOCK KNOCK Hello? Serenity- Hime are you in?  
  
Oh ummm yes Mei , come on in.  
  
A Young maid with greenish coloured hair enters the room. " Your highnesses" she says while curtsying " I was sent to tell you that it is time for lunch"  
  
"Oh wonderful. Girls let us go" said Hikari getting up off of Serenity's bed.  
  
"Oh all right" says Reah " thanks Mei"  
  
The 3 himes get up and go to lunch chatting excitedly, not hearing Mei say " And the Princess Kakuyu of Kinomoku has sent one of her senshi to meet with the Queen. I think his name was Soldier Starfighter……..  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
1 Author's Notes  
  
* baka means idiot, moron etc….  
  
* Mau is the planet Luna and Artemis come from. The people there have the ability to transform into cats and I've decided Usagi's dad was half Mau and half lunarien, which makes her ¼ mau.  
  
* Tsuki-hime means moon princess in japanese Tsuki=moon, Hime= Princess.  
  
Well how did ya like it!!!! Seiya will not be a girl ,senshi form or otherwise, in the fic but still be a senshi.  
  
So he will now be called Soldier instead of sailor! Reah is engaged to Lord Yugioh because my best friend(who I based reah on)Really likes yu-gi-oh. Hahahaha we both got what we wanted. HEEEE Lord Yugioh by the way is yugi when he activates the puzzle. . I have a review.WHOOOOOHOOOOO (DOES A HAPPY DANCE AND SPINS IN CIRCLES) Thank you soooooooo much Rod G . Sorry to disapoint you but Seiya is Seiya Kou / Sailor Starfighter! Thanks so much for the review! It means a lot to me. I really appreciate it! I only called my fic a crossover cuz I plan on using several characters from various Animes. So I did change it to just a SM fic.!!! More reviews please!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Quotes of the day: Rapidmon: Okay then…IMPMON Beelzemon: Why you, I should have let the D Reaper beat the snot out of you.  
  
"Yeah, and no harm ever came from reading a book. You remember how that one turned out? Rick O Connell, The Mummy Returns  
  
Madison: I think I'd rather spend 100 miles in a car with Li Showran than attempt a 360. (cardcaptor sakura)  
  
Terriermon: Momentai Henry! ( isn't terriermon a cutie) 


	5. An Odango Wearing Tsuki Hime!

Chapter 5 Wow I'm already at chapter 5! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo glad! I even got 3, count em 3 other reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you so much UsagiChan^_^ , Sweet Sere , Sailor Star&Snow fall ! You guys are the best so this chapter is for you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It introduces Seiya! I really hope everyone likes this one. Oh and UsagiChan^_^ thanks for the idea. I appreciate any ideas anyone has to make my fic better!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The three girls were walking down the halls towards the dining room chatting and laughing.  
  
" So Hikari" said Serenity " What is it like on Kinomoku?" " well the people there were great. Princess Kakuyu is a very nice person." replied Hikari. " Actually I think she even sent one of her three protectors to speak with Auntie Serenity….." "Really" said Reah " a star warrior hmmm maybe I can get him to practice fight with me" " Well Sailor Sagittarius, you never know. You might just be lucky enough" giggled Serenity.  
  
The girls reached the dining room and saw someone standing by the door ( guess who ) " ah Princess Hikari is that you?" " Yes Seiya it is. These are my cousins Princess Serenity of the Moon and Princess Reah of Earth. Girls this is Seiya Kou otherwise known as Soldier Starfighter." It's nice to meet you" said Reah and Serenity. " Why it's an Odango wearing Tsuki Hime. I'm honoured to make your acquaintance. And you to Earth Princess".  
  
" Don't you dare call me Odango again" said Serenity stomping through the door and going into the dining room, her silver hair streaming out behind her. "Oh no Seiya. That was not a good idea. If there's one thing Sere hates it's when someone insults her hair style and whoever does usually gets it" said Reah. "Well I didn't mean anything by it, I happen to think Serenity is quite beautiful" said Seiya. " Well just so you know I don't appreciate any Odango remarks either" declared Hikari.  
  
" Well" said a voice " I had better not call you that again then my dear". " Allen" cried Hikari running towards him and hugging him tightly. " Well nice to see you to" he said smiling. " lets all go in and eat . I'm starving". Everyone agreed and they all went into the dining room. As they pushed the door open no one noticed a small light pink cat with a crescent moon on it sitting near the door………  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
1 Author's Notes  
  
Well off to a nice start aren't they? Anyone who watches Sailor Moon knows what an Odango is so I won't bother explaining. The reason Hikari doesn't like the name is because she wears her hair in three odangos: one on each side and one in the middle and the rest is left hanging loose. She has blonde hair by the way. I'm so sorry this chapter is so short but I have my exams coming up! I need to study but I promise later that I will have some longer chapters up. . I also have a Hotohori/ Maika fic in progress so maybe it will be up soon! Guess who the little pink cat was.I appreciate the reviews very much and keep them coming everyone. I PROMISE that the chapters will get longer as soon as my exams are dome on June 20th okay? Please bear with me untill then!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Quotes of the day:  
  
Terriermon: Renamon and Guilmon sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G ( Digimon tamers)  
  
Moony: Mr Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business.  
  
Prongs: Mr Prongs agrees with Mr Moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git.  
  
Padfoot: Mr Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor.  
  
Wormtail: Mr Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball.  
  
(the marauders map after Snape hits it with his wand)  
  
Gohan: At least he doesn't have his sword out anymore. Krillen: Yeah and your dad put his finger away to. ( Dragonball Z ) 


	6. Does my dear Tsuki Hime have a crush?

Sorry for taking so long with this! Exams can be such a drag! Wow. I just want to say that I feel very privileged to have someone like my writing so much they reviewed it twice. A huge thank you goes out to Sailor Star&Snow fall. I love you guys. Also a thanks to Mrs. YU-GI-OH for finally giving me a review. Thankies. Also to answer your question Sailor Star&Snow fall; Allen is Allen Schezar, the world's hottest guy in anime. From escaflowne and He is Hikari's husband! Here we go  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Moments later Queen Serenity entered the dining room. Everyone stood respectfully, and she smiled " everyone you may all sit down." She crossed the room to her seat at the head of the table. "I would like to inform all of you that we have a very important guest staying with us. He is Seiya Kou and he is one of the protectors of the Princess Kakuyu." Seiya stood up and waved to everyone. " Thank you very much your highness, I know I will have an enjoyable stay"  
  
Suddenly, a small pink cat with a crescent moon mark on its head jumped up onto Queen Serenity's lap. " Oh there you are my little Neko-chan*. I wondered where you were" She scratched it's head fondly. " now please go to your seat." The cat jumped of her lap and then jumped onto the neat at the head of the table next to the Queen's. There was a faint flash of silvery light and suddenly Princess Serenity was sitting in the seat.  
  
Seiya gasped in amazement. " Amazing isn't she?" said Mercury smiling "her father was part Mau so she turns into a cat all the time, mostly to hide from me and the others when it's time for her lessons though"  
  
" Wow" said Seiya " That is amazing" "Yes and she does it all the time just to show off" grumbled Princess Mars.  
  
Princess Serenity leaned over and said to Princess Venus "V-Babe*, can you see what Reah and Yugi are doing?" " Yes, they've been giving each other lovey dovey looks ever since they sat down." said Venus."I know"said Serenity. " I mean I'm the goddess of love, and I can tell they are very much in love, but they should not be doing that at the table" " I agree, but Apollo and I used to be just as bad, so leave them alone" said Queen Serenity.  
  
Serenity and Venus giggled. " Speaking of lovey dovey looks Sere," said Venus in a whisper "I happen to have noticed a certain star warrior looking at you all through the meal" " really he was looking at me?" said Serenity. " Well does my dear Tsuki-hime have a crush?"teased Venus " n n no I do not" stammered Serenity blushing furiously " he's annoying and arrogant and and" " and what?"asked Venus " and he called me an Odango, that's what" said Serenity, now blushing even worse than before. " fine, fine you don't have a crush then Serenity" said Venus returning to her food.  
  
About 20 minutes later Queen Serenity stood up. " My dear friends, I have two very important announcements to make before you all leave. First it gives me great pleasure to announce the engagement of my dear niece Reah to Lord Yugioh." There was an explosion of loud cheers and a few whistles as Yugi pulled Reah over and kissed her. Serenity smiled. " Also in honour of the return of my other niece Hikari and her husband Allen, and also for our guest Lord Seiya, we will be having a costume ball the day after tomorrow" Everyone clapped and cheered. " I sincerely hope I can count on the Senshi to deliver the invitation to their home planets, as I would like all of my friends to be present." The Senshi all responded with a loud YES and everyone cheered even louder.  
  
After the cheering died down the Queen and Princess Serenity rose from their seats and everyone started to leave the room. As Serenity and her mother passed by Seiya, Serenity noticed him looking at her. She blushed and continued walking forwards.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
1 Author's Notes  
  
* Neko means cat in Japanese  
  
* V-babe is the nickname Usagi gives to Minako in the Manga ^-^  
  
Well how did you like this one Mrs. YU-GI-OH? Good enough? The costume ball is the place where (dun dun dun dun) Usagi and Seiya will finally get together!!!!!!! Princess Serenity does seem to blush a lot doesn't she? Looks like the Tsuki-hime likes Seiya!!!!!!! So everyone please just be patient and wait one or 2 more chapters!!!!! As always reviews are greatly appreciated. Also let me know if anyone is interested in me posting my Hotohori/Miaka songfic. ^_^  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Quotes of the day:  
  
Green Goblin: The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the waterspout down came the Goblin and took the spider out. (Spiderman Movie)  
  
Zoicite: So your plan is to poison Sailor Moon's lemonade?  
  
Nephlite: You've been studying human sarcasm I see.  
  
Zoicite: It's required. (Sailor Moon)  
  
Allen: I'll never let you have Hitomi! Even if it costs me my life! (Escaflowne) awwwwww if only I was Hitomi I really, really wish I were Hitomi! (Goes of into her own world where Allen and I are married and we have lots of kids.)  
  
Allen: Okay that's enough guys. Can't you see you're scaring her? Waking up to ugly faces like yours is bad enough. (Hehehe go Allen ^_^) 


	7. The little Odango knows how to fight?

OH MY GOD!!! I have 10 reviews total. (Does a crazy looking happy dance) Thanks so so so so so much to Ms Monypeny, Bunny brooks and lady yugioh.Also a special thanks to Sailor Star&Snow fall for reviewing 3 times. Arigatou ^_^ I really love reviews. ( as if you didn't notice. ) Well the Muses have been working overtime this week so…… Here comes another chapter dedicated to all the wonderful people who review my story.  
  
Oh and if anything is in bold print, from now on that means someone is speaking telepathically. Okay!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Serenity…Serenity" " Yes Jupiter, what do you need?" asked Serenity. "It's time for your combat lessons Princess, are you ready"  
  
" Well my oh my, the little Odango can fight? I can't believe my eyes"  
  
" OHHHHHH why you little………I'll show you.." "Oh really" teased Seiya " I'd like to see that"  
  
"Well" said Sailor Mars, who was passing by "why don't you come? I'm sure Serenity would love to have you watch"  
  
1 Mars. What in the name of Selene are you doing you baka!!!!  
  
2 Well Serenity I happen to think having an audience might be good for you. Unless you're afraid?  
  
I Don't think so. You just watch. " Seiya I would love to have you come with us. Maybe you can show us a few moves?  
  
" Well I would be honoured Princess. May I escort you there? He said offering her his arm. " well" said Serenity blushing " I I guess so" she said shyly linking her arm with his and they walked off towards the training room. Princess Jupiter shook her head and followed behind them.  
  
" Well, well I think we have a match here!" giggled Princess Venus, stepping out from behind a pillar " Thanks so much Rei. I appreciate it"  
  
" No problem Minako, so does the goddess of love want to come and watch her handiwork?  
  
"Well actually I think that I just might, Rei. Coming?"  
  
" Well no. Actually I happen to have some other business." Said Rei, blushing slightly.  
  
Well, said Venus to herself, I think that this business might just have to do with a certain Earth Prince.  
  
" Alright Rei-Hime. You go ahead"  
  
Minako gave her a wink and ran down the corridor to the training room. She stopped by the doors and heard two loud voices shouting " MOON ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP" and then " STAR FIGHTER POWER MAKE UP"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
3 Author's Notes  
  
Well what do you all think? I decided to make Princess Serenity a Senshi because I think she could be tough if she wanted to! I know she wasn't a Senshi in the Silver Millenium but that's okie dokie with me!  
  
I know it isn't that long and I apologize for that, I promise to have an extra long next chapter, Okay?  
  
As Usual, all reviews, suggestions etc are greatly appreciated by me! Oh and Sailor Star&Snow fall  
  
Maybe Princess Serenity will get maried! It all depends! ( evil grin) You guys willjust have to wait and see!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Quotes of the day:  
  
Vegeta: (to Bulma) You haven't had one usefull thing to say since you got here! (Dragonball Z)  
  
Oolong: Good thing I'm not a pervert. (Yeah right) Dragonball  
  
Oolong: I wish for a pair of panties off a hot babe! (Dragonball)  
  
Vegeta: That guy just pointed his finger at him and Kakarott fell down.  
  
Gohan: Where'd you get the dragonball?  
  
Vegeta: It was a gift from baldie and that gorgeous girl he was with. 


	8. The bet is made, but who will win?

Chapter 8  
  
SORRY SORRY SORRY. I know this one took a long time to do, but as we all know, there were some problems with fanfiction.net . So here comes the next chapter!!! Thanks go out to SERENA AND SEIYA  
  
And also to lady yugioh for the reviews! Oh and ESM means Eternal Sailor Mon and SS means Soldier Starfighter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MOON ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP STARFIGHTER POWER MAKE UP  
  
There were two bright flashes of light, one silver the other one purple. When the light cleared Soldier Starfighter and Eternal Sailor Moon stood ready for action! Starfighter was wearing black armour with purple accents.(A.N and he doesn't wear a sissy cape like a certain other person we know… cough Tuxedo Kamen cough) "well Odango, are you sure you want to take me on" " ohhh you are going to regret this" said Eternal Sailor Moon and she shot several small crescent moons out of her hand. Caught offguard, Soldier Starfighter was hit on the arm. " Oh well the Odango can fight. Let's make this interesting. If I win you have to let me take you to the ball." " Fine" said ESM " but if I win, you still have to go with me to the ball and I pick your costume" " fine then bring it on" declared SS charging at ESM.  
  
Sailor Venus dashed in just as SS said STAR SERIOUS LASER and shot his attack at ESM, who flew several feet across the room and landed near the wall. " You okay Serenity-hime?" shouted Venus." Yeah fine." Said ESM, who flew over to SS and drop kicked his head!  
  
"She is good huh, must've had an exceptionally amazing teacher" said Jupiter grinning.  
  
"Yes , said Venus, you . The one who has one of the Amazon warriors of Jupiter for a mother".  
  
That is so very true" said Jupiter. " Uh Oh he is done for now"  
  
SS had just thrown an energy ball that singed ESM's pigtails. So. She pulled out the Eternal Teir and said STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS (A.N. Anyone ever wonder just why the attack says STARLIGHT ^_^ ) The energy flew towards SS who covered jis face and then……………. Nothing.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Well SS, are you satisfied" said ESM grinning " if I didn't stop that blast you would be a pile of Starfighter dust right now"  
  
" I surrender" said SS, as he de-henshined " You win Odango" ESM de- henshined as well. " Don't forget, you are taking me to the ball and I get to pick put what you will wear" said Serenity with an evil grin on her face. " As you wish Odango, shall we go for a walk in the gardens and discuss our costumes. I hear you have very lovely roses." DON"T CALL ME THAT and we do actually. My cousin Endymion helped me with them a few years ago" said Serenity.  
  
So the two walked out of the room , and went outside to the gardens. "Yes " said Venus "one point to the goddess of love"  
  
In the garden  
  
Serenity and Seiya walked around the gardens together and Serenity was coming up with some really interesting costume ideas. " well what about an amazon warrior, or you could dress up as Aphrodite!"  
  
" no way Odango. You can put me in whatever you want but I will not dress up as a woman!" " Oh allright then but…… did you hear that?  
  
Hear what, Odango?  
  
"Come here, and be quiet said Serenity, taking his hand and pulling him over to a bush. "look through there" she said with a giggle. Seiya and Serenity carefully looked through the bushes to see Reah and Yugi. Who were very, ahem, BUSY, if you catch my drift.  
  
" Serenity leave them alone" said Seiya and he dragged her away form the couple.  
  
" Awwwww Seiya" said Serenity.  
  
" Well Odango, what's wrong with kissing?"  
  
"Nothing if it's the right person," she said, slightly blushing.  
  
" Well what about me then? Said Seiya as he pulled Serenity close and kissed her………  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
1 Author's Notes  
  
AWWWWWWWWWWWW kisses for Serenity. Hehehehe. (all the Seiya/Usagiu fans cheer in the background)Well what do you think? Ball soon .Anyone with costume ideas for the Senshi , don't hesitate to tell me. Also go and read my other fic it is called THE DIARY OF THE TSUKI HIME. Reviews are always appreciated.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Quotes of the day:  
  
  
  
( talking about Vegeta and Mirari Trunks before they find out who he really is)  
  
Bulma : Check it out! Is it me or do those two look alike?  
  
Krillen: Well I can see the resemblance, but just in looks.  
  
Vegeta: If there's one thing I've learned from this whole ordeal, it's that I'm an absolute genius  
  
Bakura : Tristen wandered off somewhere I don't know where he went  
  
Joey: Probablly just went to the john. 


	9. A Garden Confession!

Chapter 9 Well, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I was at my cottage for a week. Here is the last chapter before the ball.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This update is my birthday present to myself, because my birthday was 2 days ago!!HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LADY SCHEZAR HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME July 17th!WHOOOOO HOOOOOO Now if only I could have Allen as a birthday present (goes of into own little world)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serenity was shocked. She couldn't believe Seiya had the nerve to kiss her! She was about to pull away from him but.she didn't. She realized she was enjoying it.  
  
Meanwhile, Allen and Hikari were taking a walk as well. They were talking about their babies, as they had just found out that Hikari was definitely pregnant and that she was carrying twins!  
  
" Since we decided on naming the boy Allen Crusade after you, what about Celestia Encia for the girl?" said Hikari. " I think it's a beautifull name my love, said Allen "where did you get the name Celestia from?" " Well, I ...... is that Serenity over there?" exclaimed Hikari.  
  
They looked over to see Serenity and Seiya, who were still kissing one another. They were startled by the sound of Hikari's voice. They broke their kiss and turned over towards them, and their faces were red with embarrassment. "Uhh..Hello Allen..Hikari....What are you doing here?" said Serenity, whose face was exceedingly red. "We were just out for a walk, we didn't know we were interrupting something"said Hikari, turning to leave. " Sorry for disturbing you" she said, winking at Serenity as she and Allen left.  
  
Seiya and Serenity turned to look at eachother. "Serenity I'm sorry if..well I .I kissed you because .....I love you." Serenity stood there for a moment, surprised, but she said " Seiya I.. Well. I think that I.. I think that I love you to.."  
  
Suddenly a voice was heard "Serenity.. Serenity where are you my daughter." They could see Queen Serenity at the edge of the gardens, calling for Princess Serenity.  
  
"I think I better go. Mother must need me for something important. I" "Don't worry about it," said Seiya " I will see you later, my Princess" He kissed her hand and, blushing, she ran through the gardens, towards her mother.  
  
" There you are Serenity. I have been looking for you," said the Queen.  
  
" I'm sorry mother. I was showing our guest the rose gardens and we were discussing our costumes for the ball tomorrow. Seiya and I are going together".  
  
" That is wonderfull my dear. Now I need you to do me a favour. The Royal Family of Earth should be arriving here any minute and I am so busy with preparations for the ball I don't have the time to greet them. Could you."  
  
" Of course mother" said Princess Serenity " I haven't seen Endy* and Casseopia in ages. I'll go right now" And with that she took off running towards the docking bay, where the ships that visited the moon landed. " SERENITY WALK PLEASE. PRINCESSES DO NOT RUN" called Queen Serenity after her daughter. Serenity turned, and with a guilty look towards her mother slowed down. The Queen smiled, remembering herself when she was younger. "And my parents were always telling me, Tranq and Harmonia to slow down to" she thought as she walked back towards the palace.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the docking bay..  
  
A large ship, with the symbol of Earth written had just landed. Out of the ship came 4 figures. First was a tall man with black hair, dressed in a black suit of armour. Next was a young girl with purplish-pink hair, and a white dress. Behind them were a man and a woman. The woman had long cotton candy pink hair that hung down to her knees in a French braid. She wore a small golden crown on her head. Next to her was a man with lavender hair also dressed in a suit of armour.  
  
"ENDY CASSY*" Serenity screamed and ran towards her cousins. They all hugged eachother tightly. "Serenity I missed you. I haven't seen you in a long time" said Casseoipa. "I missed you to Cassy* and you to Endy"  
  
" Hey what about us?" said King Endymion. Serenity ran towards her Aunt and Uncle. " Of course I missed you to Auntie Harmonia and you Uncle Endymion. Mother was really busy, so she asked me to come and see you. Let's go to see her. I bet she can't wait to see you." They all agreed and all went to see Queen Serenity, chatting excitedly about the upcoming ball.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Author's Notes  
  
* Endy is Endymion (otherwise know as Mamoru Chiba, Tuxedo Kamen etc..) s nickname. *Cassy is Princes Casseopia's nickname.  
  
Lady Schezar: Well what do you think? Seiya and Usagi love eachother. As if we didn't all know that!  
  
Mamoru: Hey what about me!  
  
Lady Schezar: Shut up you baka! (Whacks him on the head with a mallet)  
  
Mamoru: owwwwww (goes unconscious)  
  
Lady Schezar: Heeee heee. Well next chapter will be the ball! Ohhh exciting! Any questions, comments, suggestions etc.. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!! And check out my other fic , The Diary Of The Tsuki Hime!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** Quotes of the day:  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Joey: Now where's the john? I had like 7 sodas before we got into those pods!  
  
Titanic  
  
Ruth DeWitt Bukater (to her daughter's fiancé): "So this is the ship they say is unsinkable."  
  
Cal Hockley: "It is unsinkable. God himself couldn't sink this ship." (Talking about the TITANIC)  
  
Sailor Moon (Manga)  
  
Ikuko-mama: Hi crescent -moon - bald - spotted kitty! Luna: (scratches her face) Ikuko-mama: YIKES Usagi: Mom, I've told you before.Her name's Luna, not bald-spotted kitty! 


	10. Robin Hood and his love Maid Marion!

Chapter 9 Yeah! Lady Schezar remembered to update! (Everyone faints with shock) hehehe. Well here comes the dun dun dun dun BALL. Yes it's finally here. This will be the chapter where Seiya and Usagi definitely get together!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Everyone gets up and cheers) Oh and a great big huge thank you goes out to Darkfurre and allen schezar for the nice reviews! I love you guys! Also I have been added to someone's list of favourite authors here on fanfiction.net so could whoever added me please tell me who you are? I'd love to find out so I can read your fics to!  
  
The Next Day  
  
Princess Serenity was kept busy that day, so she had hardly any time to see Seiya. He mother had given her the duty of greeting all of the royal guests. The first to come was the royal family of Jupiter: King Zeus, Queen Hippolyte, and Princess Hebe (who is Mako chan's twin sister).  
  
Next came the royal family of Venus: King Eros and Queen Psyche. Their daughter, Princess Minako, was already at the moon, and they only had one child.  
  
Soon after came the royal families of Mars and Mercury. From Mercury were King Hermes, his wife Queen Callisto and their son Prince Taichi. (Ami- Chan's older brother) From Mars there was King Ares, His wife Queen Miko, and their twin daughters Princess Phobos and Princess Demios. (Rei-chan's younger siblings)  
  
As she greeted all of the Members of the inner court, Serenity couldn't stop thinking of Seiya. She was very excited for the ball, so she could finally have a chance to tell him how she felt about him..  
  
Two approaching ships shook her out of her thoughts. It was the Royal Families of Uranus and Neptune! The Royal family of Uranus consisted of King Oberon, his 2nd wife Naru* and his daughter Princess Haruka. Haruka's mother had died when she was very young, and 16 years after her death the king remarried. Next to Princess Haruka was Her best friend, Princess Michiru of Neptune.  
  
The King of Neptune, King Poseidon, and his wife Queen Amphrite came out of the other ship, followed by their son Triton and daughter Europa (The older siblings of Michiru)  
  
Next were the Plutonian royal family, King Hades, Queen Persephone, and their son, Prince Charon (Setsuna's younger brother.) Princess Setsuna didn't come because she had to guard the gates of time.  
  
Last to come was the royal family of Saturn, Queen Eclipse and her daughter Princess Hotaru. Also The King and Queen Of Cancer, King Tranquillity and Queen Amethyst.  
  
When everyone had been greeted, Serenity was so tired; she immediately went to her room to have a nap. She was awakened several hours later by a knock on her door. " Serenity it's me, Seiya. Can I come in?" Serenity answered sleepily "Yeah sure (YAWN) come on in".  
  
Seiya opened the door, and said " Serenity, what have you been doing? Did you know the ball starts soon"? There was a screech from Serenity's bed and she jumped out of the covers, still in her clothes. "AHHHHHHHHH. Oh great. I'm going to be in so much trouble for sleeping so late."  
  
Serenity ran over to a table in the corner of her room and took a small, gold box off of it. From inside the box she took a pink pen with a red jewel on top. Seiya looked confused " Uh Odango, what exactly is that thing" Serenity grinned " This is my Disguise Pen, and it will give us our costumes" Seiya looked at her very strangely. " Are you sure about this?" " Definitely, now give me your hand" Seiya put his hand in hers and she raised the pen high, saying " DISGUISE POWER. Give us our costumes for the ball.  
  
There was a flash of light and... "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. ODANGO WHAT AM I WEARING?" screamed Seiya " MEN ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO WEAR TIGHTS!" Serenity was laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes " Seiya you're dressed as Robin Hood*. He's a character in a story my cousin Endy told me. I'm dressed as his love, Maid Marion.  
  
Serenity was dressed in a beautifull pink dress, with long sleeves, decorated all over with embroidered flowers. Her long silver hair had become much shorter (A.N. About the middle of her back) and it was partially wound around her head in a braid with flowers in it. Her hair had been turned a light brown colour, because you were supposed to go in disguise, and her hair colour would easily give her away. On her feet were a delicate pair of silver shoes.  
  
Seiya moved over to Serenity's mirror to get a better look at himself. His long hair had been cut off, and he wore a green hat with a feather in it on his head. He was wearing a Lincoln* green tunic, and, to his horror, a pair of white tights. Finally, on his feet were a pair of brown boots. " Well Odango, I hope this makes you happy because if it was anyone else I wouldn't do this. I just hope Yaten never hears about this," he said looking over towards Serenity.  
  
" Oh thank you Seiya" she said, running over to him and hugging him. " I really appreciate it. I think you look really good." She said, blushing as she let him go.  
  
"Thank you Serenity, you look very beautifull yourself... Serenity yesterday what you said in the garden."  
  
Serenity blushed and said " I I I meant what I said Seiya, I love you"  
  
" Oh serenity, I love you to" he pulled Serenity closer and kissed her. And this time she didn't even think about pulling away. They ended their kiss a few moments later realizing they needed to get to the ball.  
  
As they exited the room, a figure in a toga with small golden wings on her back* saw them and thought" YES score one match to the goddess of love"  
  
For this ball, you had to enter the ballroom through the grand staircase where you name (who you were dressed as) would be announced. Then you walked down the staircase to join the party. Seiya and Serenity joined the back of the line, behind a man and woman wearing very strange costumes. The woman wore a pair of large blue and pink boots and a strange looking blue and pink dress with a short ruffled pink skirt. She had an odd looking hat on her head, and wore a pair of gauntlets. Her hair was light blonde.  
  
The man's hair was not visible, because it was hidden under a large, strange looking purple hat. Connected to the hat was a sort of shoulder pad thing that was also purple. The man was dressed in a long purple robe and wore a pair of shiny purple boots. Both of the two were carrying strange looking staffs.  
  
Serenity tapped the woman on the shoulder " Hello, I love your costume. It looks great" The purple-eyed woman smiled and said, " thank you very much. It took us a long time to come up with this idea!" Her companion, whose eyes were also purple, said, " It's our turn we better go" The woman smiled, took his arm and they walked over to the door.  
  
" Presenting the Dark Magician and the Black Magician Girl" they went down the staircase and everyone applauded.  
  
Serenity thought the two had looked familiar, but she couldn't be sure............. *************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Author's Notes  
  
* Yup, I mean that Naru, Usagi-chan's best friend! She is 16, 19 years younger than the king is. Hey, don't look at me like that! They are in love; she wasn't forced to marry him! * I thought this would be funny. I just watched this movie (With Kevin Costner in it) and also my friend's first name is actually Robyn. *Lincoln green is the actual colour worn by Robin Hood and his Merry Men (according to my book) *In case you didn't guess, this is Minako and she is dressed as cupid.  
  
Well, what do you all think? (Seiya/Usagi fans all get up and cheer) I hope everyone liked this chapter. I will only have one or two more chapters and then the Epilogue! Oh, and I thought the costumes for Reah and Yami would be cool, since my best friend, LadyYu-Gi-Oh told me that those two characters are in love in the manga! And there's always the fact that Reah- Hime is based on her. Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW. Arigato This is Lady Schezar signing out.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** Quotes of the day:  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Mai: Hey you losers last one to the castle door is a rotten egg.  
  
Joey: Now I know I'm nuts. I'm like 6 inches tall, wearin a dress, and I'm about to fight my giant friend.  
  
Yami Yugi: Pegasus may have helped you escape the Shadow Realm once before, but it won't happen again. NEVER AGAIN  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
Goku: (after going to the namek's new planet, to get Dende) Wow, look at all the Piccolo's! 


	11. Search for your love!

Chapter 11  
  
I am now on bended knees apologizing profusely for my awful lack of updates!! Lady Schezar is so so so bad!!!!!!! But school did start, so I will have to do most of le writing on les weekends! Oh well, here is the last chapter and then the epilogue! Thanks go out to my wonderful patient reviewers Princess Fireball, NENE - CHAN, Sakura (BlueMoon111589@aol.com), usagi girl, Sugar! , Girl Power!!, sexy_me_here and Sailor Star/Snow Fall . I really love all of you and am sooooooooo exceedingly sorry for my extreme laziness!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
The Ball Continued  
  
It was finally their turn to be announced. Serenity was still sure that she had seen the purple-eyed couple before but she was too happy now to worry about it!  
  
"Announcing Robin Hood and his lady-love Maid Marion"  
  
Seiya looked down at Serenity and said, "That's our cue Odango". Serenity replied by pinching his arm, thoroughly enjoying the anguished look on his face. The pair walked gracefully down the large, marble stairs, and waltzed over to the dance floor.  
  
"You can dance can't you Seiya" "Of course I can love, lets go" As they danced around the room Serenity noticed several other familiar couples. A sandy haired pirate and a lovely mermaid, a dark skinned angel and a black haired devil, a golden haired Arabian princess and a Sultan* and so many others.  
  
Serenity smiled and leaned her head onto Seiya's chest. As they continued to dance a song began to play..*  
  
Search for your love...  
  
Search for your love, search for your love... You have always been shining so brightly  
  
Your smiling face is just like a tiny star  
  
I have been treasuring it (Eternal starlight)  
  
On that day I could not come and protect you  
  
I just held my tears of regret inside  
  
I am still feeling the pain (I won't forget you, sweetheart) Search for your love, the crystals of the heavens  
  
Search for your love, please don't start to cry  
  
Search for your love, I really  
  
Want to hold you close to me now Your strong scent, I'm always (searching for it)  
  
Can you hear my voice calling out? (I love you so)  
  
Where are you now? (Moonlight Princess)  
  
My lovely princess Answer me, answer for me  
  
Right away, answer for me  
  
Answer me, answer for me  
  
So gently, answer for me Running through the distant night sky  
  
Now I make a wish on a shooting star  
  
Whispering I want to be with you (Please tell this to her, starlight)  
  
As time passes by, we become adults  
  
I have finally realized that  
  
The broken pieces are not enough (Please stay by my side, sweetheart) Search for your love, on the silver ocean  
  
Search for your love, the ship floats adrift  
  
Search for your love, in this madness  
  
It will be swept out to you Your strong scent, I'm always (searching for it)  
  
Can you hear my voice calling out? (I love you so)  
  
Where are you now? (Moonlight Princess)  
  
My lovely princess Answer me, answer for me  
  
Right away, answer for me  
  
Answer me, answer for me  
  
So gently, answer for me Answer me, answer for me  
  
Right away, answer for me  
  
Answer me, answer for me  
  
So gently, answer for me  
  
As the last notes of the song died away Serenity looked up into Seiya's eyes, and he looked down into hers. Serenity smiled and said "You know something, ever since you came here I've felt different. Like..A piece of me was missing and" "When I met you I found that missing piece? I feel the same way, Sere. I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world and I never want to be apart from you, ever"  
  
"I don't either,"said Serenity "even if you do call me an Odan." She didn't finish her sentence because Seiya had kissed her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, wishing that time would stop.  
  
Suddenly a loud cry sounded as Luna and Artemis ran through, screaming at the top of their lungs "QUICKLY EVEYONE PREPARE! IT'S QUEEN BERYL"  
  
Serenity and Seiya quickly broke apart as the entire ballroom erupted into screams of horror and bewilderment. They both looked at eachother, fearing what would happen. "Serenity, no matter what happens, I want you to know that I love you." "And I love you. Forever"  
  
A loud yell was heard throughout the room, coming from Queen Serenity "Everyone quickly you must all hide. Senshi Henshin Yo* Several voices rose above the chaos.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power" "Mars Crystal Power" "Venus Crystal Power" "Jupiter Crystal Power" "Saturn Crystal Power" "Uranus Crystal Power " "Neptune Crystal Power" "Pluto Crystal Power" "Cancer Crystal Constellation Power" "Sagittarius Crystal Constellation Power" "Star Fighter Power" "Moon Eternal Power" MAKE UP  
  
All of the Sailor Senshi rushed away to do battle with the Nega force, A battle that would ultimately decide their fates......  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Author's Notes  
  
*Haruka and Michiru (Ovbiously) *Setsuna and Mamoru (hey what's wrong with that, I know I hinted that he was involved with Rei, but it's just her that has a crush on him) *Hikari (me) and Allen Schezar (my husband) * the song is Nagareboshi He, the Starlights Trademark song. *this just means "Senshi transform"  
  
Oh I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating! BAD BAD BAD ME! And I left and Evil Cliffy to! Ohhhhh I am bad! As soon as I get some reviews I will post the Epilogue!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** Quotes of the day:  
  
Sailor Moon  
  
  
  
Serena: How many times do I have to tell you. My name is Serena, not meatball head, or is your brain to small to grasp that? Darien: I know your name.MEATBALL HEAD  
  
Nephrite: Queen Beryl summoned her warriors so I came. Zoisite: Warriors, not losers!  
  
"Uuuuuh...no...The dried octopus has come to wake us up..." --Palla Palla, referring to Zirconia 


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
This chapter is rated PG 13 because it deals with the death of the senshi and Queen Serenity. Thanks goes out to Sailor Midnight for the review!  
  
The sound of heels clacking on stone resonated through the ruined kingdom. Queen Serenity ran, looking for something she didn't want to find. Her foot brushed against something, so she stopped and looked down.  
  
Sailor Saturn lay there, her hands still holding her glaive. Not far away were Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, hands intertwined, even in death. A little further on was Prince Endymion. Serenity recoiled in shock, not wanting to see anymore. She turned around only to be met by the sight of the Inner Senshi, lying in a scattered ring with Sailor Sagittarius and Yami, who were tightly hanging on to one another's hands. Close by were Sailor Cancer and Allen, tightly clinging to one another.  
  
Serenity turned and ran, unable to bear anymore. She knew she had little time left before Metallia fond her to but she had to find.Serenity!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Queen screamed out her daughter's name upon seeing her and Seiya floating lifelessly in the air. "No" she thought, "It can't be. First Apollo*, now Serenity." SHE'S TAKEN THEM BOTH she screamed.  
  
With a look of determination on her beautifull face, she pulled out the Crescent Moon Wand, and placed the Ginzuishou* upon it. With tears in her eyes she said "Serenity, I'm sorry I couldn't save you. Everyone I'm so sorry. I'm going to send you to the future to live new lives." The tears poured down her cheeks " You will not remember anything of this time or place but I will always keep you in my heart"  
  
COSMIC MOON POWER. The whole area was bathed in a warm pink glow. Everyone (good and bad) was gathered into the silver crystal. Serenity kissed it and said "This time Serenity, you will find happiness with the one you love"and she let the crystal go off into space. As she drew her final breath, she dropped the wand and said "Serenity, Apollo I love you both... and with that, Queen Serenity, Goddess Selene, and Queen of the Silver Millennium, sacrificed her life for her kingdom.  
  
As the Ginzuishou hurtled through space, the Negative energies inside it, caused it to break into seven pieces, the seven nijizuishou*. Because of the break, nothing would be as it should. Memories were scattered, and lives were altered. But one thin was certain. Someday, someday far away, Serenity and Seiya were destined to find one another.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Author's Notes  
  
*Queen Serenity's Husband, who was killed before Usagi was born in a battle with the Negaforce. * The Imperium Silver Crystal for all those unfortunate souls who watch the dub. *Again the "Rainbow Crystals to you dubbies.  
  
Oh wow! I had noooo idea I could write like that! If you couldn't tell, I really admire Queen Serenity, and the sacrifice she made for everyone's happiness. I hope you have all enjoyed my story and I greatly appreciate all the wonderfull reviews I have received! My other fic, The Diary of The Tsuki Hime, Is a sequel(of sorts) to this fic, so I hope you will go and read it! I love you all! Ja Ne .Hikari-Chan  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** 


End file.
